Worlds Collide
by Fallen707
Summary: Takao's younger sister decided to enter him in a modelling contest while he was away at training camp... Unexpectedly it seems the hawk was exactly what they were looking for. Now Kise has a new coworker who doesn't know what level of distance they should be keeping. What could possibly happen behind the scenes and off the courts!
1. Chapter 1: How did we get here!

_Flash. _Finally the last blinding flash went off and you felt your cheeks relaxing from the larger than life smile that you'd been displaying. After a moment of silence while the photographer reviewed the shot he nodded "Perfect, you're done for the day Takao-kun. You really have a knack for this, I'm glad you joined us." Chuckling the photographer added on "I'm sure our female staff is giddy now that you're here and Kise isn't the only eye candy for them." You sheepishly smiled and chuckled "Thank you for your hard work~ I doubt that I can really compete with Kicchan though" Grinning you good naturedly soothed the comment, it was true though you weren't out of your element at all surprisingly.

One of the aides brought you a cup of water as you sat down for a moment to catch your breath, this shoot had been going on for a couple hours now with several changes. You thanked her and took the cup, smiling warmly again she rushed away slightly flushed in the face, returning to help put the equipment away. Carefully sighing into the paper cup you took a drink, they planned to have your debut shots in a few fashion magazines thus you had a very long shoot, you didn't even want to guess the time. Idly you wondered how Kise managed to balance his modelling work with his studies and practices at Kaijo… You shivered realizing you were going to have to figure out the same thing and fast. Shoving the thought aside you glanced at the next shoot location, you were in the back on the studio and it was split down the middle to make two shoot areas with blackout curtains.

Kise was still working his butt off, he came in about an hour after you today since he didn't have as heavy a workload they set his slot a bit later. They were winding down, but the team was eager to get just the perfect shot, he seemed to sense your gaze. Casually his eyes shifted over and he got a slightly challenging look in those golden eyes of his, apparently that was perfect as the photographer called it after he inspected that photo. Once he thanked his team he walked over to you "You're finished Takaocchi?" You grinned and teased "Seems my natural talent surpassed you today Kichan, I finished a couple minutes ago." Sticking your tongue out slightly you got up and stretched, tossing the empty cup into the trash can "Shall we go change before they change their minds?" The blonde ran a hand through his hair and smiled exasperated "Seems I have to put in more effort now that you're working alongside me Takaocchi. I never expected I'd have you as a rival off the courts."

The two of you started walking toward the hall door leading to the changing rooms as you chatted. Shrugging you shook your head "Honestly, I didn't plan on this happening. The joys of sisters I suppose they do things to surprise us… I found out after everything was said and done that I was entered in the photo contest… We were at training camp when she entered me." Despite your smile you couldn't help but shake your head, Kise was sympathetic as he nodded "Sisters can be like that, mine were super into dressing me up and getting me into modelling even when I was younger ssu." Carefully you pushed the door to the dressing room open and followed Kise in closing the door "My younger sister loves getting me to do cosplays for her or… whatever she's in the mood for honestly. I'm pretty sure she's going to study photography as soon as she gets the chance." Humming thoughtfully Kise wondered what you were going to say. You very conveniently dropped the subject, not wanting to open the cross dressing can of worms, you may enjoy being around Kise but you weren't that close _yet. _

Carefully layer by layer the two of you removed the outfits that you were left in, high fashion was very demanding sometimes. You winced as a button tangled into your hair, muttering under your breath you tried to wriggle it free "Jeez, how did I even manage this…?" You felt a pair of hands touch the shirt and your hair, the strong fingers gently nudging yours away "Careful Takaocchi, you'll hurt yourself if you get it more tangled. These buttons take hair hostage, the stupid metal design makes it easier to catch on anything… I remember the first time I got stuck in on of these I ended up hurting myself before finally escaping." You weren't expecting the sudden contact and your face warmed slightly in embarrassment from not being used to being looked after. "Whoops, thanks Kicchan. I'll have to keep that in mind, I rather like having my hair like this losing it over a button doesn't sound appealing" You stayed still as he removed the shirt and whistled softly seeing his appearance, he'd already removed his shirt, blazer and belt before he'd come to rescue you.

Kise chuckled at tossed the shirt onto the counter by the mirrors, a teasing smile on his lips as he heard your whistle "Oh? Takaocchi you're rather red ssu. Did you end up getting a fever?" Clearly he knew that wasn't the case, still he leaned down touching his forehead to yours, causing your face to turn red for a different reason you mentally swallowed, and outwardly smiled taking a half step back shaking your head "Mah, mah~ You're imaging things Kicchan, there's no way I'd get a fever from working a few hours here, basketball practice takes more energy don't you think?" Kise had a cocky smile as he shrugged, he clearly felt he won some form of battle where you stepped away.

'_Oh boy… This might take a lot more energy than practice… No wonder Shin-chan says Kicchan is tiring… Though somehow I don't think he had to deal with this' _You thought as you undid your belt, blinking you noticed Kise's reflection in the mirror and reached out instinctively. You heard the ace inhale as your cool fingers touched his back, frowning you worried a bit bruises weren't uncommon from practice; and it was no secret Kasamatsu had power behind him, but this bruise looked absolutely torturous being a deep purple almost black against his pale skin. You asked "Are you alright Kicchan? This doesn't look too good… I have some gel in my bag you can put on it to help if you want…." As you raised your eyes fingers still tracing over the bruise like a butterfly's wings to avoid causing pain you saw the shock in his golden eyes as he looked at you, partially frozen. Blinking he nodded "Senpai put a bit too much force into his kick…. Is there really anything to help it fade faster?" You nodded pulling back, not realizing the shock of the other "Mm, there's Arnica gel, it helps heal bruises a bit faster and slightly numbs the pain. I found it by accident after my first run in with a pineapple."

Kise blinked "Pineapple…?" You ignored his question and went over to your bag rummaging through pulling out a small first aid kit, after popping it open you pulled a tube out and walked back over to him smiling "It's going to be cold, just so you know and your shirt might stick to it for a while, but it's going to help a lot. It cuts healing time by a lot usually." You flipped the cap after he nodded and put some on the tip of your finger carefully massaging it over the footprint, earning a whimper. Clearly it hurt a lot more than the copycat wanted to let on, frowning you lightened your touch "Sorry, If I don't make sure to apply enough pressure it won't seep into your skin as quickly… I'm almost done…" You tried to be as gentle and as quick as you could, it still took a minute or so before you finished. You could feel Kise trembling, you wiped your fingers off on a handkerchief before you reached up and ruffled his hair, not knowing what else to do. You were met with a pout and got swatted away, this time he retreated to his side of the changing room.

After that you two finished stripping and got redressed into your uniforms in silence. Putting the clothes in a pile by the mirrors for the stylists to deal with, and took your bags. You handed the tube to Kise, knowing he'd need to use it to help that bruise heal if he wanted to recover anytime soon. As the two of you turned on your phones your eyes widened together, you figured it was late but neither of you figured it was already after eight, the last train for Kise to get home was in less than an hour… Sighing you ran a hand through your hair, smiling you looked at the blonde who was clearly trying to make plans "Want to crash at my place Kicchan? You're so not going to make the last train unless you run, and on an empty stomach that's a bad idea." His eyes lit up at the suggestion, clearly he'd never stayed over a friend's house, he was super eager as he asked almost afraid you were going to change your mind "Can I? Wouldn't it be a burden to your family bringing someone over so unexpectedly?" You shook your head and smiled warmly "It's no problem, my family is rarely home honestly. It's just me and my little sister most days. I don't really feel like cooking this late though so we'd have to grab a bite somewhere on the way though if that's fine?" You tilted your head to one side as you waited for his reaction. Eagerly he nodded and smiled "I appreciate it Takaocchi! You're a lifesaver!"

With that it was decided, he'd be accompanying you home. You wondered if your sister was actually going to be home tonight or if she was spending the night out again as you two headed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Overnight

It didn't take long for the two of you to head out once everything was settled, you bid good night to the crew again and headed out the side door. Even this late there was always a chance of running into fans idling by the main doors, so Kise took the lead and showed you out the side door that the talent and some of the crew used to avoid any possible hassle. You were pretty sure you didn't need to worry about that just yet, after all you hadn't had your official debut just yet, but you didn't want to run into Kise's fans so you just went along with it. Inhaling the damp chilly air the two of you involuntarily shivered, you mumbled "Winter is still hanging on huh…?" You started walking down the side alley, taking the lead to go to Maji burger. It wasn't far from here and it was a good middle point to your place, you'd have to text your sister from there so she didn't freak when you brought a friend over.

You tilted your head glancing over at Kise wondering how he was doing, and your eyes widened in a bit of surprise. The blonde was always radiant, that was nothing new, but he was practically sparkling; You were almost positive you could see the air shimmering around him from his excitement. A laugh escaped before you could help it, you were grinning from ear to ear as you shook your head, he was too honest and adorable for his own good, though hearing your laugh you could almost see visible puppy ears sink down sadly as he looked at you seeing you laugh _at him. _Kise pouted and asked "What is it Takaocchi?" You shook your head and patted his shoulder "Utto, sorry, sorry." You held a hand in front of your face closing one eye tilting your head slightly in apology, a tear in the corner of your eye from laughing "I was just surprised, you are absolutely dazzling you know. I could practically see glitter around you, I didn't expect it~" That sounded so weird to you, you wondered how Kise would take it, you turned your attention to him completely again as you two stopped waiting for the walk signal to change.

Unexpectedly the excitement returned as if it were ready to boil over "Takaocchi you aren't mad that I'm like this ssu? I'm super excited to spend more time with you and get to know you… My teammates from Kaijo would get so angry that I 'sparkle' all the time..." There was a pang in your chest, that had to be disheartening for anyone, although they clearly treasured their blonde kitten… No one was infallible… It had to take a toll on his mental state and make him more self conscious, it wouldn't be surprising if he started holding back and withdrawing from attention because of that… You shook your head and smiled "Why would it bother me Kicchan? You're one of a kind and although you're super radiant it's not like I'll be shown up" You stuck your tongue out hopping into the crosswalk after the light turned indicating it was safe to walk, the benefits of being familiar with the area you were able to use your hawk eye even on the streets so you knew others started moving too. Kise was stunned for a moment at your honesty and fell a few steps behind, he took large steps to catch up and murmured something along the lines of "_You're too sly Takaocchi… That's not fair." _

You tilted your head but he shook his head and grinned changing the subject as Maji Burger came into sight. "Your team must really adore you though Kicchan~ They spoil you so much, despite being so jealous that you attract so much attention" Kise was noticeably startled by that comment, and you saw it in the reflection of the door as you pulled it open, tilting your head you looked at him. The golden eyes quivered slightly almost with what seemed like 'pain' or 'pride' there were two conflicting emotions you couldn't quite place. Still he chuckled "Really~ They spoil me too much ssu! I mean they weren't even going to let me play Kurokocchi when he came to Kaijou! Can you believe that?" He stepped into Maji Burger and waited for you to walk up beside him before syncing to your steps to walk to the counter. There were two workers on so you both ordered separately at the same time. Since your body was actually in a bit of pain you ordered a bit more food than you normally would, knowing you'd need it. It didn't take long for your trays to be brought to the counter and you and Kise chuckled "Seems we ordered similar amounts ne Takaocchi?"

You lead the way to a table nodding "Seems I'll really have to get used to having both work and practice now. I think I can understand why the counselor was so pale hearing what 'career path' I entered" You chuckled remembering the meeting you had, and the counselor had been understanding and supportive until the words 'Model' and 'entertainment industry' came up. Kise tilted his head and nibbled on his fry as he watched you "You had a counselling meeting over working?" You blinked and chuckled "Mm, Shuutoku has nothing against students working, but it's more of a club rule. Since the athletic side of our school has so much riding on it, we have to submit paperwork about our employment. If we can't balance sports, studies and work depending on the significance of the issue we will be forced to lessen our work or practices depending on which side of the spectrum it comes to." Scratching your cheek as you felt it turning pink you said "It was kind of interesting. My coach said out right that I better balance everything well because they will work me even harder if I try to slack off at all."

You shivered and sighed "Actually I got mauled by a pineapple when I went to practice that day. I was involved in a spartan training session and lesson from my seniors, they were telling me not to get cocky because I'm only a freshman, but that I better not slack off because they'd be damned if I took a spot from someone else and then screwed everything up." Carefully you pulled the 'green pineapple' out of your bag to show Kise. The blonde's eyes widened and his mouth hung open "Wait. Wait. Wait. Takaocchi… They throw those at you?" He touched it, the spikes stung and he pouted then he felt how hard it was "That's worse than senpai!" You put it back in your bag and sighed "Me and Shin-chan thought they were joking about the pineapples… But… If we piss them off bad enough; there is a stock of green pineapples from Kimura-senpai's family… Since green pineapples are dangerous to sell they usually throw them out so.. Thus our pineapple suffering began… But I learned some tricks to ripen and sweeten these guys so I started keeping them after being mauled by them...Also why I carry around a tube of arnica" You smiled sheepishly, not meeting Kise's eyes. Being abused by fruit or another person, was it really okay? Wasn't it bad to have such relationships. Kise puffed out his cheeks "Jeez… What's wrong with our seniors? By the time they graduate we're going to find their abuse normal ssu…"

You felt your shock show on your face, but still you looked up at him and Kise was surprised seeing your shock. "Takaocchi? You didn't already start thinking it was normal right ssu? It's totally crazy!" You couldn't help it you laughed and shook your head "You're completely right Kicchan~ I was just shocked you actually said that. Since you tolerate Kasamatsu-senpai's abuse so much…" Blinking Kise felt his face flush and he looked away pouting a bit he muttered "You laugh too much Takaocchi… I only deal with that because normally it doesn't hurt for long and it's not like I can fight back ssu… He comes out of nowhere... " Takao nodded "I can kinda understand that… Really… Our seniors are cruel… Makes you kinda curious how they were treated as freshmen no?" Kise tilted his head taking a bite of one of his burgers before nodding "Mm… I never thought about that ssu… I know a bit about his second year; but nothing about his first ssu… Being at the big name schools it had to have been brutal even for them…" You grinned and nodded "Not that their personalities help at all~ We're surrounded by so many tsunderes and enablers…" Kise nodded and shrugged "It's almost amazing~ Nn I almost forgot Takaocchi, you call Midorimacchi 'Shin-chan'? Are you two really that close?"

Blinking you couldn't help but laugh "That is a bit of a long story~ I don't know if we're _that _close. I mean I called him that on day one." Grinning you shook your head and stared at your shake "In middle school, the last game I played was against Teiko. It was you and Shin-chan from the first string that played us… Our players were so disheartened hearing you two making a game out of points they kept losing spirit… I was the only one who stayed in the full game." You raised your hands to stop the apology that was hanging in the air with his puppy eyes "Don't worry about it, that's ancient history you know? But… That game made me want to prove myself to the two of you~ Then I ended up becoming his teammate, so I had to work even harder to both compete with him and to stand on the same court as you rainbow crew." Your smile wasn't forced, but the pain still surged to your heart against your wishes. It was hard to forget that bitterness, after all that was a game that left memories and destroyed a lot of players. Kise crumpled a napkin in his hand, biting his lip while you were talking, he never had a clue about any of that and hearing it reminded him of those days probably.

Kise's gold eyes were harsh as they locked with yours, refusing to let you look away he pouted but it was more in anger "Jeez… Takaocchi… Don't say it's ancient history… It clearly hurt you back then...You don't have to pretend to be fine… I'm sorry about back then… The way Teiko did things… None of us were motivated to play anymore, and if they put more than one of us on the roster for one game…. We would constantly fight. To players like you who do work hard it was too cruel, thanks to Kurokocchi we started to see that." You felt a burning in the back of your eyes and swallowed, scooping up your strawberry shake, using that as an excuse to look at your tray "Mm I appreciate that Kicchan… But I haven't done anything really noteworthy to be recognized ya know? I'm just an average player."

Kise reached across the table, causing you to look up curiously, he pinched your cheeks his golden eyes more pissed; slightly frightening. You winced "Ite… It hurts Kicchan.." Your eyes narrowed a bit as your face contorted in response to the pain. Kise however didn't lighten his grip "Takaocchi… You're stubborn as a hawk… But you're a Baka… Bakao… You're a starting member on the first string of a competitive athletic school as a first year ssu. You manage to work well with Midorimacchi and you can face off with Kurokocchi, what part of that isn't praise worthy? It's super rare for first years to play in league games, even if it's the year of the Miracles. Isn't that the case for Shuutoku, Seirin, Touo and some of those less prestigious schools? A lot of first years have crazy talent, that was just subdued by our team back then. Have a bit more confidence ssu."

The fingers turned to palms against your cheeks, and Kise's face turned from anger to worry "Sorry ssu… Was it too painful?" The burning in the back of your eyes finally turned to tears, those words meant a lot, especially since they weren't coming from Midorima or Kuroko… After all you trained alongside those two so their opinions weren't as valuable. Swallowing a sob your hands went to your face, quite glad that your back was to the servers because this would be a nightmare otherwise. "N-no… Y-you just c-caught m-me o-offguard K-kicchan" Your voice caught as you tried to hide your sobs and you ended up stammering a bit "T-thanks" You weren't sure if he could see the smile on your face or not, but he brushed your hands away and wiped your tears, still showing concern, but he smiled kindly "It would be hard not to notice how hard you're working Takaocchi… Having said that, you better come at me with everything you have off the court too or I'll leave you in the dust" Sniffling you grinned back and nodded "Of course." Your hand unconsciously touched one of his and you tilted your cheek into that hand "You better be prepared, you'll never see me coming." You saw Kise's lips curl almost seductively as he pulled his hand back gracefully.

You chuckled and finished your fries "Shall we head back to my place then? I'm pretty sure the girls up front are planning to ambush us if we don't. Well more specifically you~ I'm still an unkwown" Grinning you teased the other who pouted "No fair Takaocchi~ Fine ssu~ I won't make it easy for you to sneak up on me." Getting up he carefully combined their two trays and took them before you could. Sighing you smiled and scooped up your bag and shake "Thanks Kicchan~ Hmm~ I wonder if you'll be able to see me coming, I am part of the shadow side of though?" You chuckled patting away the last of the moisture by your eyes with your sleeve before leading out. Thinking about it you popped your phone out and shot a text to Shin-chan 'I probably can't bring you in the rickshaw tomorrow; I'll be leaving early to walk Kicchan to the station. Forgive me Shin-chan!' and a simple text to your sister 'Are you home tonight? I'm bringing a friend over, in case you are.' Kise blinked looking over your shoulder "Hmmm~ You're warning your sister?"

You blinked and chuckled "I warned Shin-chan I couldn't bring him to school in the morning too~ But sometimes my sister will strut around in her underwear so I try to give her a warning; she's not really used to someone who cares being home." Stretching you flipped your phone shut for now waiting for the mail alert. Kise blinked and chuckled "Yeah I would feel bad embarrassing your little sister if that's the case ssu~" You chuckled and nodded "I'd appreciate that because I'm almost certain she'd come up with a way to get back at me~ She doesn't only have an interest in fashion and photography she also adores _drawing certain things… _I don't really want to model for that~" You chuckled and shook your head with a sigh. Kise swiped your phone as you sighed and flipped it open inputting his number and handing it back with a smile "Really~ I'm curious what she draws now~" You felt your cheeks flush a bit and sighed "She draws mostly _fiction, romance." _You had no intention to mention _doujinshi_ they were technically romance, fiction or erotica, right?

Blinking Kise smirked a bit and hummed curiously, possibly getting the implication from having so many close fans and his own sisters "Is that so? Sounds like it'd be embarrassing to be a model for something like that, especially if you don't have much experience ssu~" The kitten teased and the hawk tinged pink with a soft 'Hmph' "Just because I don't spend time dating, doesn't mean I haven't Kicchan~ And even I have ideas for certain things" You shrugged, it didn't really bother you that you didn't go on dates. You had your hands full with Shin-chan, the practice, your sister, the cooking, chores and now work. Dating seemed like a hassle that might not go over well, since you'd want to pamper your partner whenever possible. Blinking Kise smiled "Hmm~ It's true we're all practically dating our sport~ Trying to find time for romance would only really be possible with a manager, or another player at this point." Blinking you laughed "Mm~ Though most of our girls team would devour the players at Shuutoku~ I can't imagine Shin-chan or Miyaji-senpai surviving such an encounter. Isn't it the same for Kaijou? Yuki-chan and Moriyama-senpai would be destroyed by Kaijou girls" Kise chuckled "That's so mean Takaocchi~ The girls would cry hearing such a thing, but I can't argue either~ Our teammates don't seem to have a clue how to handle someone's heart~"

Smirking a bit he teased "I wonder what it would be like dating Takaocchi~ You seem the type to go all out, even though you're so busy already~" You blinked and grinned "Mm~ Who ever ended up being my partner would definitely not get lonely, even if I ended up pushing myself too far. After all I'd date them because I cared about them, not because I was curious or wanted to date; you know?" Your eyes were probably still red and they stung a bit as you looked at Kise who seemed troubled? Kise recovered his glittering expression and grinned "Hmm~ Hopefully anyone who is _interested in you_ can make you fall for them then Takaocchi~" You smiled back leading him across the last street toward your family's house "I wouldn't want to hurt anyone by wasting their time, people invest a lot of themselves into relationships… I have a hard enough time accepting _myself _so if I couldn't devote myself to a lover I would feel really guilty~ I'm jealous Kicchan, you're so caring and you can spread that to those you care for so easily; I bet that's why you have so many people willing to kill to stand beside you" You offered a warm smile and he blinked several times "So embarrassing ssu… But that's not quite true. I'm a bit more like you Takaocchi~ I might have a lot of self-confidence, but that doesn't mean _I love myself_ all that much… I'm still trying to recover from the _numbness _that all my emotions lived through~ So I wanna give my all to someone who is willing to stand by my side because if I can treasure someone that I like, then I should find the love that I lost, ne?"

You almost dropped your keys hearing that, your eyes teared up a little bit again and you unlocked the door and slid it open. It was an older house, apparently it was in your family for a while or something. You slid the door closed behind Kise and then ruffled his hair smiling warmly up at him, you didn't realize you had tears in the corners of your eyes "I hope you manage to find someone soon then Kicchan. You deserve to be happy. Your middle school destroyed you rainbow squad, and that's not fair at all…" Your heart was aching thinking about the pain Kise must be carrying; you couldn't even imagine what it was like to have lost the motivation for everything; Yet he was still smiling, while his heart was screaming out in agony. Kise was startled and hugged you tightly, his weight transferring to you "Geh Kicchan you're heavy you know?" Despite your whining you changed your position and gave him an awkward hug back, sighing softly "Don't endure everything on your own anymore… I might not be able to help a lot Kicchan, but I'll try." You couldn't see Kise's expression but his arms tightened around you "Thank you Takaocchi, you really don't fight fair… I can see why Midorimacchi trusts you so much… I'll take you up on that ssu~ Just don't run away~" You ruffled his hair and grinned shaking your head, effectively tickling his neck with your hair "I have no intention of running away~"

The feeling of the hug was really warm, which was surprising.. It had been a while since you had such a strong hug, it was soothing. You closed your eyes, just taking in the warmth; Such a strange feeling. Kise smelled like glitter and similar to strawberries, it was an unexpected scent; but quite fitting somehow. You weren't quite sure how long the two of you stood there like that, but the sound of a door down the hallway finally brought you two to seperate.

Your face was slightly warm as if you were caught doing something embarrassing, but you didn't quite know why. You kicked off your shoes and pulled out a large pair of spare slippers "These should fit you Kicchan~" Hearing your voice curious soft footfalls approached the entry "Oh you're home nii-chan! Who is- KISE-SAMA?!" Your little sister's eyes were practically going to pop out of her head when she saw the blonde model tilt his head back to look at the source of the female voice; Her hair was just a bit longer than Takao's in the back, it was cute and fitting for her athletic build; She was soft in appearance but rather toned as well a perfect model type. Her silvery eyes were shaking as her hand flew to her mouth she was in a light blue hoodie a camisole and short shorts. Takao's little sister threw a bag of stuff at your face and took off down the hall "Nii-chan you baka! You didn't mention your friend was Kise-sama! So embarrassing! I made that new outfit! You have to try it on tonight so I can bring it in for home ec! Your punishment for not warning me!"

The paperbag smashed into your face while you stood dumbfounded. You stretched out your arms to catch it and just blinked after her, tilting your head slightly. Even your voice showed your confusion "Uh… That was my little sister…. I.. er… Apparently she's your fan Kicchan… Ow…" You rubbed your nose realizing belatedly that the bag actually hurt when it hit you. Kise who had finished taking off his shoes was also startled momentarily he chuckled when your little sister's door slammed shut "Takao-chan is adorable~ She must be startled that we're friends since you just started modelling, doesn't she know we've played a practice match?" You shook your head in response to his question and he continued "Oh, you don't talk much about that ssu?" He peeked over your shoulder at the bag that had launched at your face "So what is it that you're being 'punished' to try on ssu?" Gripping the bag your face turned red "Er… Lets head to my room first, I'm not sure if this is going to be a _normal _outfit or something unexpected~ She designs a lot of clothes and she uses me a model for her own interest… I'm pretty sure she has a rather insane album; Actually she probably used some of her collection to submit me for that contest."

You sighed, feeling your ears burning red you led the way upstairs to your room. Your sisters room was on the first floor, your room was upstairs on the left and your parents were up the stairs on the other side of the house. The entire layout was rather strange but it was spacious, there were plenty of rooms and it was really overwhelming for just one or two people to be alone as much as the hawk siblings were. On the first floor to the left of the door was the living room behind a sliding door. To the right was the stairway. Further up was the kitchen, behind it was a dining room also on the left, then there was the backwall, that wrapped around to a door to the backyard, the stairs to the parents room, and a giant bath down a long hallway it was an awkwardly shaped house. Then there was an office, his sisters room and a guest room they never used. Upstairs beside Takao's room was a simple bathroom, a storage room, essentially a room that was a library and a giant open area that was made into a second sitting room for the 'kids' if they didn't want to stay in their rooms. On the parents side was just their room, it was like a giant suite, but the stairs to the attic were over there as well.

Kise looked around as they took a tour and whistled softly "Such a giant house ssu… It's unexpected to see a place like this around anymore it's modern yet still traditional?" You rubbed the back of your neck "I really don't know how we got this house, it's apparently been in our family for a while; but unlike when my father was a kid there's nowhere near as much family to live here.. So it's pretty lonely… My sister more or less turned the guest room down here into a crafting and photography room. We're pretty spoiled having so much space to do whatever we want… But we rarely bring anyone over because it's so empty despite having so much stuff.." Kise pouted a bit and followed you up the steps to your room, you pushed the door open. Your room was pretty simple; you had some posters on your walls of different things you enjoyed like pro-players, some scenery, a really cool hawk picture someone drew for you. There was a bed, a closet, a dresser, a long mirror with some boxes in front of it, a desk, a tv with some game consoles hooked up and a guitar. Everything was spaced out. On the shelves were school books, manga, magazines, boxes of trading cards, some anime figures, a rather fancy camera, pictures of your middle school team, your high school team and family. There were some dvds and games scattered under the tv but it looked like it didn't get used all that much.

The kitten looked around curiously, as if he were a puppy sniffing around it's new home "You were so cute back in high school Takaocchi~ You and your sister could have been twins!" You blushed and sighed softly dropping your school bag at the foot of your bed and the bag your sister gave you on the bed "Mm I had a pretty difficult build; I didn't think I could actually put on muscle at that point, no matter how much I worked out it wouldn't show… My sister adored that from back then. That's how I became her test subject." Kise looked back over curiously "Test subject ssu?" He saw some photos and make up scattered on the desk and blinked, seeing the photos he picked on up and looked at it then at you and tilted his head "She has you model female clothes ssu?" Your face went from pink to red realizing she left her latest creations on your desk you sighed and nodded "Mm~ She has me test out clothes she makes; since I learned how to er hide my gender so well she's been doing it a lot more recently…" Curiously you turned the bag out on your bed, a long black wig, a stunning blue gown with glittery tights, equally glittery panties and bra and strappy heels. Paling you were convinced she wanted to kill you. Kise glanced at array on the bed and let out a soft surprised whistle "I seriously would never imagine this ssu. You pull it off really well Takaocchi, is this what you were too embarrassed to talk about earlier? Since we don't really know each other well?" His voice sounded pouty and you turned to look at him, seeing he was staring at you almost dejected. You nodded and sighed "Er.. Back in middle school some of my friends had seen pictures like that near our graduation, it was a huge headache… So I generally hesitate about mentioning it… I mean I don't hate doing it, or I would have argued with her forever ago… And it's not that I don't trust you Kicchan… It's just hard to forget about the harassment from people I didn't think would be like that… Since I'm not the type that sees the need to go out of my way to be overly masculine, and I don't see why we have to genderize everything…"

Kise stared at you as your eyes settled on the floor, you could see your face in the tall mirror growing redder as you rubbed your neck "I guess my way of thinking didn't make much sense to them and it was really depressing you know…?" Kise put down the photo and walked over hugging you again before letting go and taking your face in his hands to make you meet his eyes "You don't have to be embarrassed Takaocchi. No one should be embarrassed doing things they enjoy. You wouldn't be able to smile like you did in that photo if you hated modeling for your sister. So don't think so little of me ssu. Didn't you _just _tell me not to deal with everything on my own? Isn't this you doing exactly that?" You blinked, his hands felt cold against your cheeks and you blinked and smiled brightly back "Right… I suppose that's true~ Sorry Kicchan…" You slipped out of his hands and scratched your head "Though… This is going to take a while to get into, you want to take a bath first? I can't go until after since I'll have more make up to wash off after this…"

You could see Kise pout a bit, like he was going to say he wanted to see. You chuckled "I promise no matter how long of a bath you take, I won't be able to finish that quickly; you won't miss much besides the transformation process if you're curious to see the result" Kise brightened a bit and chuckled "Mm I suppose seeing the 'magic' isn't as fun~ I'll go take a bath then… You do your own makeup?" Blinking you tilted your head "Hm yeah I watched a lot of tutorials and practiced a lot, I actually taught my sister how to apply make up after all since there are a lot of bad ways I went to a class back in middle school so I could properly help her when she was ready… I know it's a bit weird, but…" Kise shook his head and took his chance to ruffle your hair this time "Not at all, it's commendable you look after your little sister this much." You smiled and nodded. After that you pulled out some baggier clothes that you had for Kise to wear as PJs and brought him to the bathroom, getting him some towels and showing him where anything he might need would be, before beginning the transformation.

Running a hand through your hair, you left after hearing Kise start the water. Taking a breath you headed back upstairs and closed your eyes walking 'blindly' even though you knew where everything was and you could practically see it despite your eyes being closed; It left you with a sensation similar to vertigo as you walked into your room and closed the door. Another deep breath and you opened your eyes, smiling sadly to yourself. Kise didn't deserve your doubts, but more than anything you wondered why that fear was linking to him? Biting your lip you looked into your eyes, staring at your reflection; Your eyes were a bit red from crying earlier, how was it that Kise was able to break past your defenses so easily…? Even Shin-chan who stood on the same court with you was oblivious for ages… But in one sitting Kise got into everything? He really was like a kitten, nudging his head into the heart of matters without causing pain, you smiled bitterly and balled your hand against your heart taking a few more deep breaths. You felt like a love-struck schoolgirl at this moment, and you couldn't help but chuckle at that analogy. Shaking your head you clapped your hands to your cheeks and stripped off your clothes, overthinking wasn't going to change anything that happened. Nor was it going to help your heart, you decided just to ignore the faster thrumming in your chest; You'd rather be dressed when Kise finished, it'd be more embarrassing if not.

Crossing to your desk you pulled open one of the drawers pulling out a razor and a shaving gel, perching on the end of your bed you carefully popped the cap and dripped the lotion onto your leg, massaging the liquid down your leg from your knee to the top of your foot before flipping it shut and plopping it down beside you. Shaving with the grain carefully, nothing worse than having irritated skin when putting on such silky and yet scratchy tights, humming to yourself 'Can Do' slowly you ran your fingertips along the skin of the first leg to make sure you didn't miss a spot, then repeated the process on the other leg. Then the same for your arms from your hands to your shoulder, and underarms. Setting the gel and razor on the table you sighed, shaving specially for this was always a pain. You crossed back over to the open desk drawer pulling out the sports tape, it was much wider than the one that Shin-chan needed for his fingers. Rolling your shoulders you stretched a bit before walking to the mirror, tearing the tape and dangling it off the shelf, about seven pieces. Setting down the roll you began using one hand to slide the flesh of your chest forward, applying the first piece of tape 'Anchoring' it by the top of your ribs, holding it while stretching the rest of the piece across to mimic the effect. Using a bit of body fat, slowly piece by piece attaching the tape to give the appearance of a small B-cup. Coughing softly you tested your range of movement and made sure the tape was secure. Smiling you couldn't help but chuckle, really it had been a while since you were this conscientious of the process.

It probably had something to do with the fact you knew Kise was downstairs rather excited to see what you were going to become. Your cheeks flushed as your hands went between your legs, beginning the tucking process trying to shake the thoughts you didn't need. Taking a slow breath you gently pressed your testicles, coaxing them back into your body. Since you did this often it didn't feel as strange as it did when you tucked the first time. Thanks to the constant tucking though you had a habit to keep clean shaved down there, so at least that spared you a bit of time. You ended up hating the prickly feeling of hair so you just kept it gone, of course that got you teased in the locker room showers once or twice, but in reality no one cared. With a gentle touch you dragged your length back between your legs tensing yourself readjusting until it felt comfortable, you picked up a small pouch from the same open desk drawer and unzipped it, inside was a tight white pair of panties that fit under anything your sister ever gave you and a pair of gel cups. Carefully you stepped into them and settled them against you, that was the extra precaution to keep from slipping out. You took the makeup out of the drawer and closed it for now. Setting the make up on the table by the mirror. Then went to the bed.

The outfit was going to be fun this time wasn't it? Chuckling you perched on the edge of the bed and pulled on the panties. Then the tights, frowning a bit at the feeling. Glitter was always either hit or miss, these tights were soft, but there were patches that the glitter was uncomfortably sharp and coarse. The fabric of the panties didn't phase much but where they brushed your thighs earned a sigh, fashion was so demanding. Why did everything have to be pretty if it wasn't going to be seen? Sighing softly you scooped up the bra and carefully slipped it on, clipping it to it's tightest slot, it was padded as it was to give extra, it was clear your sister was hoping for a C-cup look this time. Chuckling you helplessly shook your head "Ah… Making these is so high maintenance, I can't imagine having to actually handle them full time.. I kinda feel bad; Hers are still growing too…" With a practiced hand you slipped the gel cups in, sandwiching them with the tap and the padding for the desired look. Then scooped up the wig bag and went to sit on the floor in front of the mirror, cross-legged. If anyone else saw you right now it'd seem quite erotic, and you didn't quite care. Setting the wig bag down beside you, you pulled the make up off the table and set it out in front of you.

First you pulled the wig cap out of the wig bag and slipped it on, taking two bobby pins out of the small drawer in front of the mirror and used them to clip the top and back of the wig cap to your hair so it wouldn't slide. And opened the bottom drawer of the little kit pulling out a face lotion, gently massaging it on your face and neck. Then you began, foundation; contouring the two were your first step. It was both at once, that you'd come to get used to. Softening the look of your features to make you more feminine, using a contouring trick to disguise your adam's apple. The process took you about ten minutes or so now, it used to take closer to an hour. Next was eyebrow gluing and manipulation; It wasn't like you could thin them without having a weird look so gluing and brow make up made up for the slight thickness, making them look full instead of fake. Then eyeliner, top then bottom. You went for a cat's eye using a stencil to get the look right. Still humming you applied a gentle blush to your cheeks, nose and chest to get the proper glow, a little blush went a long way in realism. Blinking a few times you waited for the liquid liner to dry, licking your lips you applied a balm realizing they were slightly dried.

As you set down the balm, you heard voices downstairs; Your sister and Kise apparently. Your hand flinched as you reached for the eyeshadow palette but you steadied yourself with another breath, you could feel your cheeks burning under the make up. Realizing your phone was on the table behind you, you picked it up and shot him a text 'Ne, Kicchan; Told you it'd take a while… If you wanna hang out with my sister, I'll be down in a bit. Unless you want to hang out up here while I'm changing lol, your choice' You sent the message and heard his ringtone, setting the phone down you carefully began the eyeshadow, you wanted to go for a gradient dark and light blue, so with a bit of patience slowly you applied the light blue then the dark blue for a more fierce, nighttime accent. You dipped one of the brushes into a silver body glitter jar and dusted it over your eyelids and smiled a bit, gently tapping it over your cheeks to give a mystic look. Covering the glitter as soon as you finished, having knocked over more of them than you cared to count. Getting glitter out of jerseys was a hell you never enjoyed. As you put the small jar back into the drawer your phone buzzed and you scooped it up, Kise had replied 'Hm~ I'll wait down here with imouto-chan, She's showing me some albums of you from before; and I don't wanna distract you Takaocchi; Take your time!" You sent a hawk feather thumbs up sticker back to him before smiling wryly, well there's no turning back, huh?

Your face was burning under the makeup and you were glad that the redness wasn't showing through. Carefully you picked out a shade of pink lipstick that seemed more 'real' so it didn't create conflict with the blue palette. With that done you picked up the large brush and sealing powder, carefully dusting it over your features, holding your breath so to not breath in the dust it created. Huffing softly before taking a breath you smiled, if you were going out like this you'd double down and use a sealing spray as well. But since you didn't have plans to go out, just this was fine. Slowly you closed up the make ups and piled them in the drawers or on the table to put away later; then scooped up the wig removing it from the bag and turning it inside out. Carefully you pulled it on over the wig cap, carefully not to disrupt your makeup you adjusted it, sliding it into place and pulling out more bobby pins, using two on the sides, one by the front of your hair line, two in the back near the bottom and one in the upper part of the back to secure the wig through the cap to your head, it kept it from sliding off no matter what 'tricks' or poses you'd be stuck doing, the wig cascaded over your cheeks to your shoulders in wavy curls it was a cute look in your traditional black. Opening the second set of drawers you rummaged and found a pair of shooting star clip on earrings than dangled, you popped them on and a matching necklace before getting up and crossing to the bed; first the shoes since you had to strap them properly.

Balancing one at a time you put on the heels and strapped them on, carefully adjusting your walking so you wouldn't fall on your face. These brought you a few inches closer to Kise's height so the awkward difference took a couple moments to adapt to. After you got used to them then you pulled the gown on. It was an open backed dress, with translucent blue sleeves, that ended at the elbows, it dipped at the chest as well, it was a very high fashion look. The left side had a slit to show leg, it cut above the ankles and even though you were the one wearing it you whistled softly; Your sister had an innate knack for fashion, this suited both your body type and could easily become a popular clubbing look. As an afterthought you crossed to your closet and rummaged through finding a pair of sheer glittery gloves that matched the look and pulled them on, admiring the finished look.

After being startled for a moment seeing your reflection you tucked your phone and the wig bag into the pocket of the dress on the right and slowly exited your room. You heard the chattering downstairs and smiled to yourself as you began your descent, being as quiet as the heels would allow. Keeping your spine straight, you tried to steady your breaths with each step your heart felt like it was preparing to explode out of your chest. Gathering your nerves you pushed the door open, keeping your voice low and soft easily hiding the normal 'male baritone' you had with a slight alto. "So what exactly did you decide you were going to show Kicchan, now that you recovered?" Your sister had been telling a story about one of the cosplay excursions gone wrong when you two got followed through a convention for an hour and Kise was being bubbly and asking questions; enjoying the story. When you spoke the two looked at you, one in admiration one in awe. Your sister giggled recovering first, her eyes sparkling with adoration "Nii-chan~ You never let me down! I was showing him our best photos, and telling him alllllll your embarrassing stories, like when you got dragged into the girls changing room for the Masqurade and got sent home with flowers, teddies and so many people trying to add you on SNS that you needed to make a unique account for your cross-dressing~" You sighed and shook your head "That was a mess… I still have girls trying to plan parties on that account; And now there are even guys trying to pick me up; I can't believe you made that and still update the 'page' you made to promote that account…" She giggled innocently and you both looked at Kise tilting your head "Are you okay Kicchan/Kise-sama?" The two of you speaking in harmony startled Kise out of whatever thought he was lost in. Grinning he nodded "I was caught off guard is all ssu~ You really are amazing Takaocchi. My sisters would never let you leave if they met you, especially like that." Blinking you tilted your head "Did your sisters have a similar hobby?" Kise nodded and shrugged hopelessly "I escaped around Teiko because my body structure changed. Y'know?" Your sister pouted "I had such a hard time when nii-chan started putting on muscle; But if there's a will, there's a way~ Wanna come sit in on our photoshoot Kise-sama? As a model you'll probably have ideas for poses I'd never think of~" Your sister grinned seeing you flinch in embarrassment and you shrugged "I'd feel bad leaving you by yourself, but if you're too tired we won't push you Kicchan~" Your sister got a glint in her eyes and she hummed "Next time we should do a shoot of you two together~ Like this you'd make a couple that'd make anyone envious~ Nii-chan can take you on a date as thanks too~ What do you say"

Chuckling Kise got up and stretched humming "Hmm~ A date with Takaocchi sounds fun, I don't mind at all ssu. We'll make waves if we post about the date on SNS, you'll have a bunch of people vying for you Takaocchi~" You sighed helplessly and teased "You'll end up making a lot of your fangirls cry themselves to sleep if you do that you know? When imouto goes all out I won't generally lose in looks to the average girl" The playful banter between you two was making your sister's eyes light up; not that either of you noticed at the moment, you were a bit busy sizing each other up and getting embarrassed. Humming you chuckled "Shall we plan it for next weekend then? Since we have that Friday night shoot and it's a school holiday Saturday you can stay over again, we can play to your heart's content. If you manage to keep pace with the two of us in the morning at least Kicchan~" His lips curled into a smirk and he chuckled "It's a date then Takaocchi~ We can be sure to make Midorimacchi extra jealous as well~" You imagined the headache you'd get the next day for Sunday practice but you merely smirked and purred "No worries~ I'll be sure to get Yuki-senpai equally as wound up~ I can't be the only one getting a headache on Sunday ne?" Your sister glanced between the two of you and took a candid photo, humming happily. "Shall we save the flirting for later and get the shoot done first?" The two of you turned to her in equal shock, as if not realizing the challenging game was something that could be seen as flirting. She merely giggled and nudged you towards the next room, the craft and shoot room. You exchanged a glance with Kise, his eyes were blazing with a challenging fire and you felt chills run down your spine.

It took about an hour and a half to work through the photoshoot, between the two of them you didn't get a break. Everything from simple poses, to more risque shots. You were their doll and the more they played with your poses the more embarrassing it got, in the end you were watching Kise, and he was watching you; A game of cat and mouse, and one of you had to stop running away. What on earth was going on tonight? You didn't even know anymore, but when the shoot finished, your sister was exuberant, Kise was chattering with her asking for photos, you were sweating and slightly exhausted. They'd had you remove the shoes and tights during the shoot for the final 'exotic' shot they were after. Leaning against the wall you breathed out a sigh, thankful that you had spare sweatpants in the closet with the towels, you didn't feel like going back upstairs. Your little sister scampered out of the room promising to e-mail Kise some of the photos and a link to the page; He blinked and chuckled, he'd given her his e-mail not his number for obvious reasons, which escaped you; it was probably easier for him that way though. Leaning against the wall you were building up your strength to go take a bath and wash all of this off, Kise seemed to sense your exhaustion though "Nn Takaocchi, want me to help you wash up? It'd be bad if you fell asleep in the bath ssu"

"H-huh?" Your half closed eyes widened in a second, and your heart that had calmed to a soothing pitter-pattering was racing again you stumbled over your words as you shook your head gently "Y-you don't have to Kicchan~ It'd be b-bad for your skin t-to b-be in the steam again…" You were reproachful and embarrassed as you watched him curiously, he hummed thinking about your point and chuckled "Well as long as I don't stay in the water long; it shouldn't hurt anything ssu~ I can't?" His eyes were playful and begging, just stabbing into your heart, you sighed and twirled one of the curls of the wig and mumbled "You complained that _I was sly…_" Taking a breath you smiled and touched his cheek unsure if it was because you thought touching him would calm your heart or if it was because you were tired enough to just want to feel him "If you're not afraid to break the magic I don't mind Kicchan. But even Cinderella runs at midnight to keep the mystery."

Kise blinked at the touch of the cool glove against his cheek, he hummed and pressed his hand over yours smirking "Unlike prince charming; I wouldn't let the _princess_ in front of me disappear so easily. I don't mind at all, after all it's not the _magic _that made me want to be by your side ssu~" Your heart skipped a beat and you were pretty sure you were blushing hard enough to show through the foundation a bit around your neck and ears at this point. Chuckling you withdrew your hand and hummed "I think my sister would have fainted if she heard you say something like that to her brother you know Kicchan. Such easily misunderstood words. But~ I'll be in your care, shall we then?"

As you stepped into the hallway the sounds of your sister's keystrokes and mouse clicks were proof she was sorting, doctoring and preparing the photos for her next project. Your silent footfalls beside Kise's gently swishing ones were the only other sounds in the house, your slippers were upstairs thanks to those heels being required. So the cool wood was invigorating against your sore feet. You entered into the bathroom and walked over to the sink and counter, not bothering to head towards the bath yet. Kise slid the first door shut behind him. The bathroom down here was partitioned into four, the main door with the sink and such, in the back there was a wall and a different sliding door to the toilet, to the far opposite side there was a linen closet which also housed the washer and dryer and then the bath and shower in the back like a bathhouse in a way, there were shelves and everything there for towels, clothes and what not. Carefully you plucked the gloves off, then gently petted the wig, pulling out and making a pile of the eight bobby pins on top of the wig. Then you pulled the wig bag out of your pocket and opened it before removing the wig, replacing it in the bag curled and inside out setting the baggie down, taking out the two bobby pins adding the wig cap and closing the bag so the moisture didn't get to the wig. Kise blinked smiling as he watched your reflection "Even without the wig Takaocchi you're stunning, you don't have to look so scared every time you see me you know…. Do you need help getting the dress off? It looks like something that's easier to get into…" You blinked and moved your arms a bit before sighing "I think you might be right, with how tired I am I'd end up ripping the sleeves…" Kise smiled and walked over, crouching down to take the hem of the dress, his fingers brushing your legs as he hoisted it up, rising with the dress, he hummed "I'm jealous Takaocchi your skin is so soft~" You blushed a bit, unable to really look away your eyes met his in the reflection and he chuckled "You're really too cute Takaocchi~ Lift your arms m'kay?" His hands were already at your waist and the panties were visible in the reflection, you bit the inside of your lip, closed your eyes and lifted your arms obediently; This was a new test to how much embarrassment you could handle. Your sister did use you for a couple bathing suit shoots before, but this was something entirely different.

This was a friend and rival from another basketball team that you weren't overly close to before today… That you hit it off with super well, but was someone who knew you were 100% male… He was someone who had the ability to destroy your life, and someone you had an irrational trust that he wouldn't… You didn't understand as to why he was so accepting of this, or how you two were getting along so well, it was almost like a kitten and a baby bird testing each other out, it was embarrassing and yet reassuring. You were both wounded, you were both 'different' and you were both inexplicably drawn to each other. Though you didn't know if you were being drawn to him the same way, considering your heart you felt like you wanted to curl up under a rock. Had you really fallen in love with Kise so easily or was this something else?

Kise pulled the dress over your head and you felt the breeze of it brushing past you and settling on the counter, slowly you opened your eyes, lowering your hands behind your neck to remove the pendant. The glow in Kise's eyes caused you to shiver again "K-kicchan?" He shook his head and smiled "Ah~ Sorry Takaocchi, you look _amazing_ right now, I wasn't expecting you to be so thorough…" Blinking you looked at your reflection, and you knew that he could see your neck turning red, as you lowered the pendant from your body "I-it's best to f-f-feel the part right?" Kise lifted a hand to his mouth, tilting his head to one side "So Takaocchi _enjoys feeling like a woman_ like this?" He was trying to understand, but that wording caused your heart to stop cold, you had read one too many doujinshis for that to go over your head. Swallowing you fumbled with the clip on earrings before setting them down by the bobby pins "S-something like that~" Kise hummed and nodded "Alright ssu~ I'll keep that in mind for the weekend" He smiled and gently brushed his fingers over the tape "You have to soak to get this off right ssu? Shall I use the make up remover on you while you soak?" Innocently he tilted his head and you blushed, but since he was here to help, it was too late to retreat "T-that'd be a big help…" You were dying while you slipped the gel cups out and the bra off, he pouted seeing the tape, brushing his fingers over a bit more, earning shivers as you got chills. "Doesn't it hurt?" You shook your head smiling "Nn, if you do it right it doesn't hurt, though if you're careless and you tape over your nipples or something you become _super sensitive _after and it can be really painful to remove…"

Kise blinked and nodded, somewhat understanding your explanation "Ah, you've been doing it long enough you know how to not hurt yourself right ssu?" You blinked and nodded hesitating a moment before pushing the two sets of panties down and crouching to scoop them up. Dropping them with the bra in the sink. Kise whistled softly seeing _all _of you and tilted his head. Expecting the question you explained before he could find the words "...Tucking is actually easier than it looks too~ Especially for someone muscular or uncircumcised~ Since you tuck your dick back and use your anal muscles to hold it back, for the testies your just gently pushing them inside" You couldn't keep your eyes on his having said that, it was super embarrassing to say that and so you carefully slipped away ducking over to the linen room to nab your sweatpants and a few towels and a face cloth. You just had a feeling that Kise would end up getting wet...So you had two towels for you, one for him and a face cloth for the make up. "That giant pump bottle in the back corner of the counter is the make up remover if you could bring that with you Kicchan~" You came back out setting the towels on the shelf with your sweatpants and opened the door to the bath. Ducking inside before you could risk getting shy, Kise blinked watching you go before chuckling "Roger ssu~" He scooped up the bottle bringing it to the shelves before slipping off his clothes and following you in. You were about to use the handshower to wash your hair and such away first, but Kise switched on the wall shower and smiled. Gently he turned you to face him so your hair was getting wetted by the shower "It'll be quicker like this ssu~ And it'll help get the tape wet too~ " He took the face cloth and pumped some of the make up remover on it, gently he touched it to your forehead, he hummed "Close your eyes Takaocchi~"

Your heart was thrumming at an unnerving pace as your eyes obediently closed, Kise was standing so close you could feel his body heat. His touch was gentle as he carefully rubbed the makeup away, he added makeup remover now and then to the cloth, gently wiping away the painting that you'd created. He sometimes offered instructions like 'lift your eyebrows' or 'pucker your lips' which you obeyed. Kise was obviously used to removing his own makeup from his years of modelling, but removing it for someone else, he was still quite skilled and caring, it almost made you jealous imagining how many times Kise did this so someone didn't wreck their skin. Once you felt the cloth move from your face to your neck your eyes fluttered open and your heart stopped, Kise was only inches away, his eyes were so focussed and serious, it was obvious how much he was thinking about not letting your skin get damaged in that instant glance. Whether it was that or just the proximity your body temperature spiked instantly. Kise's eyes likely noticed the gentle flutter and ended up locking with yours, your face was getting increasingly red and he chuckled "If you keep making a face like that Takaocchi _I'm likely going to misunderstand_ what you're thinking" Just when you didn't think your temperature could go higher your breath caught and you gently bit the inside of your lip, breaking eye contact first, your eyes shifted to the side. You had no words to counter that and he hummed finishing gently wiping the makeup away and setting the cloth down. You heard him tap the top of a bottle and tried to look but he turned you to face the water and stepped so he was flush against you, gently humming he murmured "You're really adorable Takaocchi~ But I don't want to ruin anything since we're just starting to get close ssu~ I'll be careful, unless you tell me I don't have to be~" You were startled feeling his fingers twine into your hair and your eyes fluttered closed again, you could feel him massaging shampoo in and you gently leaned back against him, this was making you more tired...His touch was too gentle and _loving _it was unfair. You mumbled quietly "As long as you don't go too fast all at once...You don't have to hold back so much…" You heard Kise's breath catch and you could feel his fingers curl slightly as he paused before continuing to gently rub shampoo in he asked "I thought you wouldn't out of curiosity…"

"_Mutual curiosity _is a bit different… It means we're both feeling the same…. And it really would be a case of _dating an athlete _who understands no…?" Kise smiled, you could feel and hear his happiness and he hugged you as he helped you rinse out the shampoo humming "I promise I'll do my best ssu~" You hid your face in his chest once he finished rinsing the suds away and murmured "You really can say anything so easily…. Kicchan I'll do my best to make sure you're not lonely…" He held you tighter and you could feel him turn the shower off, before picking you up and carrying you into the big bath, he clung to you and buried his face in your still wet hair "You too Takaocchi… You really don't notice how much your words affect me ssu.."

It was surprisingly pleasant to cuddle quietly in the shower, after you both embarrassed each other to silence. Being curious Kise's fingers brushed your thigh and you guided his hand, showing him how you were 'hidden' and how to take it out. You could feel he was just as embarrassed as you were, turning slightly you touched his too. Gently working each other off, it was something neither of you had done before, but it wasn't difficult. Though it was embarrassing and you stole a kiss to muffle your voice that echo'd too much in this big bath. Kise was smiling knowingly into the kiss as he pushed his tongue past your lips, teaching you a few new techniques and making your muffled voice more embarrassing. After you finished each other the tape was loosened enough and you gently peeled it away shivering as your body was a bit sensitive since you were getting so much of Kise's body heat, and your body was curious for more… Teenage pheromones… You still pulled the tape off in one go and tossed it out of the tub. But the kitten's curiosity earned a startled moan when he lightly pinched the two nipples that were just barely above the tape "K-kicchan" He caught you off guard and your soft moan reflected that, he turned red and let go "S-sorry Takaocchi I was just curious" Blushing you shook your head "I-it's fine…. You just surprised me… B-but we should get out… It's probably really late"

Kise nodded and climbed out first, you pulled the plug on the drain before climbing out as well balling up the wet tape and dumping it in the trash in the dressing room, ducking back in to bring out the makeup remover and makeup face cloth you set them by the door before toweling off. The blonde was gentle and still helpful, he helped you towel off your hair, before wiping himself down with his own towel. You hummed softly and sighed "You're too caring Kicchan, you're going to make me forget what level of distance to keep…" He chuckled and hummed "I don't think that's a problem~ Since at work we can be all lovey-dovey without a question ssu~" You felt your cheeks burn and you sighed softly "It's a good thing our schools aren't in the same district, I don't think my heart would handle that well" You both chuckled imagining your seniors faces if they had any inclination. Kise hummed and nodded "But it'll be fun to face you on the court~ And we're rivals at work too~ So we'll have to find the perfect distance, but when we're alone" He hugged you and whispered "I don't think we need much, do you?" You felt your face burn as you leaned into him "Mm.. I think that's about right~" Getting dressed didn't take long as a yawn interrupted your flirting. Gently patting your eye you whined softly "I'm going to need to increase my stamina more at this rate… Or I won't be able to keep up with you Kicchan…"

You pulled on the sweats and brought the pile of towels into the laundry room tossing them into the washer and setting it so that it would dry and not smell mildewy, you'd wash and hang them after practice tomorrow. When you came back out Kise was dressed again and he'd put the makeup remover back in the corner. You smiled and rescued your phone from the dress slipping it into your pants and separated the clothes you had to leave in her craft room and what was coming upstairs. In one hand you had the bobby pins, jewelry, gloves and underpanties, in the other was the dress, bra, panties and wig. Sighing softly you followed Kise out and he obediently closed the door behind you. You could only sigh "Thanks Kicchan" You ducked into the room you guys shot in and carefully placed the clothes and wig on the chair, the set the tights on top and the heels under it, turning off the lights and closing the door behind you "Sounds like she's turned in already, do you want a drink or anything before bed?" He shook his head and hummed "I'm just looking forward to curling up with you ssu~"

Another arrow to the heart, you couldn't handle many more as you mumbled "Me too~ Lets set our alarms, plug in our phones and go to bed then…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

4 AM came really early. You yawned and rolled over reaching for the beeping phone, only to freeze. Your heart froze somewhere between your chest and your mouth, eyes flying open despite the tired pain of doing so; Kise was right against you now that you rolled over. He was curled against you, and you were so sleepy that you hadn't noticed his arms around you. Swallowing you moved back a bit and took a breath, trying to calm your heart. Kise groaned softly and cuddled closer to you though, his blonde hair tickling your face and you whimpered. This wasn't what you expected. "K-kichan…. I-its morning" Half pushing you back into the pillows away from the beeping he whined "Not yet ssu… Takaocchi is warm~" His breathing was steady and clearly he fell back asleep probably listening to the thrumming that was your heart. The alarm automatically snoozed after five minutes and you sighed defeatedly, gently you stroked his hair once your heart was done trying to escape your body. You closed your eyes and smiled a bit, really this was surreal. It felt like every world you dreamt of had collided with the other. You loved photography as a kid, and now you were learning while you were modelling alongside Kise and for your sister. After you lost to Teiko it was no secret how much you wanted their approval… Now you got it from the blonde who not only accepted your plays… He accepted everything about you… Your pulse started racing again when you realized, you should probably think to ask him out officially after walking him to his train. If you were early enough you might be able to pick up Shin-chan with the rickshaw depending on the answer you got… Then playing basketball alongside Shin-chan at Shuutoku was like a dream, since you weren't the best at studying. You felt yourself pouting a bit wondering how it was that you found yourself considering asking him out so easily, he broke past every boundary you had, but you weren't as timid as you normally would be.

Softly you muttered to yourself "If this is a dream… I don't ever want to wake up…" Of course at that moment the little golden kitten curled up around you chose to wake up with a teasing hum "I don't mind staying with Takaocchi like this forever ssu" You felt your face turn pink almost instantly as his golden eyes slowly opened and locked with yours. You couldn't form words and he kissed you despite the confusion. When he pulled back you could only whine "You woke up at the weirdest moment Kicchan…" After he sat up you pushed yourself up, letting out a yawn as you watched him look around happily "'Mornin Takaocchi~ I was half awake ssu… I just wanted to stay with you even just a few minutes longer~ See I didn't expect that I'd fall for anyone so quickly; Specially since we're rivals, but you're amazing Takaocchi." This conversation was horrible for your heart and you felt it skipping beats as it started to thrum again. "K-kicchan…?" He smiled tiredly at you and hummed "I'm glad you're the one who won that contest~ I get to monopolize you a ton!" Slowly he stood up yawning as he stretched taking his uniform down from the hanger on the wall "I'm going to use the bathroom downstair ssu~ I'll have to borrow your toothbrush Takaocchi~ But that's fine after what we've done, right ssu?" Without waiting for your answer, like a windstorm in spring he disappeared quietly out of the room. You stared at the opened door for a moment dumbly before getting up and returning the extra bedding to the closet and changing into your uniform as well making sure there were no traces of makeup on you from last night before packing up your bag.

Trodding downstairs you heard Kise in the bathroom. You headed to the kitchen washing your face and hands in the sink before washing down the sink, refilling it with water and pulling out some pots and pans to make a simple breakfast. You washed some rice and threw it in the rice cooker, put some oil in a frying pan and set it on the burner to wait for it to heat, and started pulling out plates, and ingredients. Bacon, eggs, lettuce, tomatoes, bread, some cooled chicken, some simple chocolate truffles you and your sister made. Everything for breakfast and bentos. You pulled out a few plates, bowls and bentou boxes enough for three. Just the usual dance. Shaking your head you tried to ignore another yawn, starting water for coffee and tea. Hearing the hiss of the oil you dropped the bacon into the first pan, and some eggs on the other side of the pan, using a spatula to handle the eggs, and chopsticks for the bacon. At some point you started singing 'Can Do' and gracefully like a dance you moved around the kitchen. Dishing rice into the bottom of the three bentos, serving three bowls as well. Making a salad for each box, plopping cold chicken, and truffles in each as well. Frowning a bit you added extra chicken to your lunch and Kise's then added a bit more rice before wrapping each one. Kise's got a blue handkerchief. Then you had to spin back to the stove to pull the eggs off and turn the bacon over serving the eggs two to a plate, and you hopped over to the toaster sending the three slices of bread into the heat, before spinning back to the lunches. Yours had a simple black design and your sisters had some sparkly wrap she brought home.

You put the extra salad back into the fridge and pulled out a container of asparagus to heat up with the eggs, bacon, salad, toast and rice to make it feel more complete. You hummed as you started plating each breakfast. The bacon was done and you tossed the asparagus in as you set the rice on the table with chopsticks, pulling down cups and a coffee strainer you pouted wondering if Kise would prefer coffee or tea. Sighing, you pulled down the tea leaves as well and made your coffee first. Then thankfully you heard the door slide open, you asked "Ne Kicchan, do you want coffee or green tea?" Blinking the kitten near the bathroom looked over his eyes wide "U-uh coffee is fine Takaocchi?" You could hear the confusion as you hummed "Kay~ Got it, breakfast will be done soon if you want to bring your stuff down first~" It was a graceful dance you turned the asparagus with the chopsticks, took your full cup of coffee out from under the syphon and slipped in a second cup before pouring in another dose of hot water for the syphon and then adding some tea to the pot directly bringing it back to a boil. Once you served the veggies you put the steaming pot into the sink full of water. It hissed pretty violently and let off a cloud of steam that you ignored. It'd cool quickly like this so you could wash it before you left. Setting the three places, putting the coffee, sugar and milk on the table. Then extra glasses and the orange juice. Pouring the tea for your sister before going to call her "Mai, it's time to eat~" You knocked a few times and headed back to the kitchen. Putting the leftover things away clearing the trash and smiling at the baffled Kise "Morning Kicchan~ Take a seat~" You put a warming tent over your sisters tray and sat across from Kise "My sister doesn't usually wake up this early no matter what sooooo it'll just be us; Sorry if it's a bit early for breakfast, but it's a long day no?"

Kise was just awestruck as he looked at the dishes on the table, he nodded absently then hummed "You're amazing Takaocchi! You cook like this all the time?" You hummed clapping your hands together "Thanks for the food~" Tilting your head you smiled "Hm, well a lot of the times I have to if I want lunch since its only me and Mai~ Oh I made you lunch too I dunno if it's enough or not though..." His golden eyes widened again "H-huh? Takaocchi you didn't need to do that!" You chuckled and smiled "After everything we did last night I think it's fine even if I did though?" You tilted your head with a smile. Carefully scooping your egg onto your toast you bit into it and hummed softly as finally you got to see the perfect model turning pink. Kise gaped a few times before saying "Well I guess ssu… But if you do stuff like that too much I might misunderstand~" You chuckled and took another bite pretending to contemplate. While Kise ate you finished the egg and toast before humming and saying "Well~ Should I let you misunderstand then? Or should I say 'Wanna go out Kicchan?' or something?" You grinned innocently and watched as he choked on his rice and quickly drank some milk to recover. You pretended that you didn't say anything, but your cheeks were warm again, and you felt it from your ears to your neck. Still you gracefully ate your bacon and rice while you watched him while just glancing over now and then. Kise had given up on eating for a moment and was staring at you.

Finally feeling like a stone was in your chest, you smiled to yourself and chuckled "Mah, mah~ You can always play it off as a joke Kicchan" But when you saw his expression you were frozen as well, he looked so embarrassed and yet so adorable. Kise pouted and puffed his cheeks "Don't say it's just a joke… Can we really Takaocchi? I thought you were nervous with the Generation of Miracles title and everything ssu?" You turned a bit hotter and smiled "Mm… It might be hard, but… I'd like to see what happens… I never expected that you'd be so loveable Kicchan. I know you said something similar but, it's not like we really spent a lot of time aware of each other, but I'd love to~" You quickly finished your breakfast to escape the table so he couldn't see how flushed you were, though he probably already knew exactly the shade your face was "And you're probably the person I trust the most right now, so I don't mind… Rivals and lovers.. Models and athletes… talk about worlds overlapping a lot here~ Wouldn't we be living up to 'All's fair in _love and war' _or something?"

You started washing the dishes and setting them to dry, while Kise mused "It's going to be annoying having to go so far to meet up though… When we're not working." You chuckled "We could always meet in the middle from time to time for dinner or something~ Both of us will have the extra; and we can plan sleepovers around work and weekends and such. If I meet you as my other side, we won't run into much trouble if I drop by your school; since our schedules sometimes overlap~" Your eyes gradually narrowed as you smirked a bit turning to face him you saw he was watching you intently "Even if you just want to turn this into a game of mutual curiosity~" You wiped some rice off his cheek and shrugged, licking it off your thumb with a slight smirk you hummed "After all… You're not being completely real with me even now are you?" There was almost a sparkle visibly fading to a duller color from a shimmering gold to an imperial topaz. Biting the back of your tongue you stopped yourself from inhaling too deeply. Right now, it looked like the tamed kitten was a wild lone wolf sitting before you, your heart hurt as it beat too quickly. Still you kept the flirtatious smirk on your lips. Gemini and Scorpio were two sides of the same coin, both had secrets and sometimes second personalities. For a model wasn't that par for the course? Wasn't it the same for an older brother who got left alone more times than not to raise his little sister, recover from absolute destruction in something he fell in love with and watch his friends leave him because he was too positive about making a comeback in high school.

Those topaz eyes were appraising you, his eyes were devoid of their normal glow; it was almost as if they were finished with the world. You couldn't explain the ache in your heart as you stared into those eyes. Eyes of someone who didn't know what they wanted, eyes that had no desire to play nice, eyes that craved to burn the world to the ground to see if it would be more interesting that way. You shivered, but didn't break eye contact. After a few moments the light returned and he chuckled "Hmmmm~ You're the first one to call me out on that so easily ssu~ Especially when saying something you meant while playing it off as a joke~ Are you really that afraid to be hurt again? Somehow you're more interesting than I expected, being able to put up with Midorimacchi is one thing, but can you really play with me so easily ssu?" You shrugged and smiled "Well considering you look bored with the world, but find me interesting isn't that reason enough for me to try?" Chuckling you shook your head "You have to be flexible to deal with Shin-chan, and one of my redeeming features is my positivity so I certainly think I'd be able to keep up. After all, you're the type who likes to be free like a cat, so I wouldn't even dream of trying to cage you. I'm not the possessive type, though I am the affectionate type by nature." Kise seemed to consider and chuckled smirking a bit "Alright Takaocchi~ I'll play with you~ Work hard not to bore me too quickly" You laughed and smiled happily "I don't plan on giving you a chance to get bored~ Not before you fall for me~ Until then feel free to treat this as a game~ Since you're so curious how this will go. When we go out this weekend lets make a story on Insta, you'll get to see some even more interesting things than you're used to"

Though you made a mental note to pick up some comfort foods, because the abuse you'd face was not going to be fun at all. After all you were only an 'e-girl.' Kise lifted an eyebrow and shrugged "Alright~ If it doesn't entertain me, I'll come up with _some way _for you to change that Takaocchi." You swallowed and smiled "Like a punishment game~ Sounds like this weekend is going to be interesting in a lot of ways. Seems my fate will be in your hands~" You finished your meal and stretched a bit "Did you remember to apply the gel to that bruise Kicchan?" Now that the seriousness and the chill had dissipated a bit you were able to ask. Kise blinked and shook his head "I forgot ssu." Sighing you smiled wryly "I'll help you before we leave then, you have to put it on every day for it to help." As you were getting up he just watched you curiously, but didn't say anything. You scooped up your dishes and brought them to the sink, rolling up your sleeves you washed the pans, then the syphon and your dishes while Kise finished his meal. He chewed on his toast then asked "How is it that you're so willing to go out with someone you barely know, who did something like that to you before anything? You're not afraid to be exploited ssu?"

You hummed softly while washing your dishes "How huh? Well like I said I'm only interested in dating people who catch my interest. Interest comes in different forms, just like love~ I don't mind being exploited, because even if you exploit me, you wouldn't degrade me. After all, as boring as you find things, you don't like trouble either~ So isn't it fine to stand on the ledge? Either you'll catch me before I fall too far, or I get a little bruised" Grinning you felt a chill run down your spine, but it wasn't like he was going to destroy you probably. You carefully swiped the dishes Kise was done with washing them before drying your hands and emptying the sink. The rest of the dishes would wait until you got home, or your little sister would do them. You disappeared into the bathroom to wash up and recover. After taking care of your bodily needs and washing your hands and face again you ended up staring listlessly smiling you could only sigh "He won't degrade me…. But how self-destructive is this going to be? Ah well~ I'm positive it'll be fun for us both in the long run…" You clapped your hands against your cheeks and grinned, chasing away the uneasiness in your eyes, your heart could clench in pain and worry all it wanted, you wouldn't let it show. That kind of thing was always your strongest suit. Later you'd ask Midorima the compatibility between signs, since he was so into it; Perhaps that would give you a hint of what to expect. After collecting yourself you stepped out, Kise had finished and run up to grab his bag, he was looking at the tube of gel curiously. You chuckled "Mm come here Kicchan~ I'll show you how to apply it, since this bruise is in such a weird spot, you don't want to ask for help right? There's a trick."

You brought him to the bathroom and got a washcloth "Take your shirt off first." While you waited for him to take off his blazer and shirt you found a hairbrush "So the trick is this, if you wrap the handle of a brush like this." You wrapped the cloth tightly and tied it so it wouldn't come off "Then apply the gel you'll be able to reach the injury. Wanna try or shall I just apply it Kicchan?" Kise blinked and felt the brush before humming "Mm~ Well considering what happened just now ssu, I'll be greedy and ask Takaocchi please~" You felt your cheeks warm as he looked at you with flirtatious eyes, you could feel your heart race as you put down the brush and took the gel applying it to your fingers "Your wish is my command Kicchan~" You grinned though you felt like your face was turning red, confidence and positivity were your redeeming features. Kise chuckled as you turned pink and watched your reflection as you gently rubbed the gel onto the bruise "It looks a bit better, is it still super sensitive?" He shook his head and blinked in realization "It doesn't hurt as bad as when you put it on yesterday ssu, it was actually pleasant and not painful this time?" You sighed in relief and chuckled "I'm glad to hear it~ I'd feel really awful if my lightest touch was still painful" Kise just seemed to watch you as he pulled his uniform back on "Hm… You're really interesting Takaocchi"

You hummed as you capped the gel and washed your hands and dried them tossing the wash cloth you dried your hands with into the wash with the towels from last night. Your silvery eyes glittered as you met Kise's eyes with a hum "I have to be to keep up with a rainbow you know? The gold disappears the fastest when the weather changes to slowly~" Kise blinked and his eyes softened slightly as he grinned "Don't take your eyes off me ssu, once you lose sight of me it'll be like a dream Takaocchi~" Slipping out to the living room you flipped off the light switch leaving only the dim glow coming from the kitchen to outline you and Kise, you leaned up and whispered "You'll have trouble escaping my hawk eye on or off the court you know Kicchan?" Before the kitten could answer you headed to scoop up your bags, tucking your bento into your gym bag "Shall we walk to the station or would you prefer to ride in a rickshaw?"

You could hear Kise practically trip behind you "Midorimacchi just wants to spend time with you rather than getting driven in… On the same note I'd rather walk at your side ssu… Is that okay?" Slightly startled your cheeks dusted pink, but you smiled and nodded "That's perfect Kicchan, I was hoping to spend even a few minutes longer with you~" Returning his line right back to him you smirked and pulled your bags over your shoulders. Kise adjusted his own bags and chuckled "You're going to make me greedy ssu, I wonder if you can handle that in the end~" Plodding quietly across the floor you turned off the last lights, only the gray hazy morning light was trying to pour into the lifeless house as you and Kise headed to the entry changing out of your slippers into your shoes. Opening the door your nose crinkled, the dampness on the air made you pull out a couple collapsible umbrellas offering one to Kise. "You might want to bring one with you" The blonde chuckled and took it from you deftly hanging it back up smirking "If it starts I'll share with you ssu~" You pouted a little wondering about what happened after and he happily ignored that, earning a shrug. Relenting you could only shake your head "Got it Kicchan~" Locking the door behind the two of you, the trek to the train station began. Probably out of habit Kise turned on his phone's radio and Oha Asa began broadcasting "Ah, Momocchi is going to hate today ssu" Tilting your head you chuckled "Taurus took first hmm? Oop Shin-chan has a happy second~"

'_Congratulations Taurus! Your pink aura has paid off! You rank first in luck today, keep a pink bunny keychain on hand and you'll ace any problem thrown your way. Cancer your luck is second only to Taurus today, make sure you have your herbal tea on hand, and your lucky color of black and nothing will befall you. Aquarius you fall in third, your lucky color is white and your lucky item is a puppy, as long as you avoid conflict nothing could go wrong for you today. Gemini you fall into fourth. Weather will be your nemesis, keep a black umbrella in hand today, and look both ways before crossing the streets!' _

You and Kise sort of exchanged a look and couldn't help but laughing, shaking your head you grinned "Seems I'll be leaving the umbrella with you Kicchan~ It's your lucky color after all." Teasing him you smiled. Ranking after ranking rolled as he shrugged "I'll take you up on that I guess ssu"

The rankings kept droning on. Finally '_Oof! Tough luck Scorpio! You should take it easy today, keep your head down when you can. You're 11th on the list for luck. Even with your lucky item of a history book, or wearing yellow you're going to attract a lot of attention. Not all of it will be positive. Keep your cool and do your best not to stand out too much today! And last place is Leo! You're not in for much fun, the rainy season is definitely putting a damper on your star! Your lucky color is red, and your lucky item is a pineapple. Take your time today, don't rush and you'll see that everything will be okay. The world is going to try to push you at a breakneck speed, if you get caught up in the tide you're going to be in rough shape.'_

A moment of silence fell between you two as the radio show turned off. Kise realized his shoe was untied and you stopped for a moment to let him tie it. Right when you were about to speak, the sky seemed to reject your very being, a few sprinkles of rain pittered down. Under a shop banner Kise was oblivious until the skies seemed to split before you could finish opening the umbrella, you got half drenched. Blinking a few times you lifted the umbrella helplessly and sighed "You know… None of us ever really adhere to the horoscopes, but whenever Shin-chan is unhappy it always seems the worst happens…" As Kise stood back up under the umbrella with you he brushed your wet bangs away from your face and shook his head "I know what you mean ssu, it only mattered on game days… Or days that Midorimacchi was in a bad mood ssu~ You'll have to be careful, if you can make Midorimacchi cheer up then maybe you'll have better luck ssu." He gently pressed his lips to your forehead and then wrapped his hand over yours on the umbrella "For now let me spoil you a bit ssu, and maybe it'll just be a fluke Takaocchi~" The remaining walk to the station was idle chatting about what work would be like, about the photoshoot from last night and your sister.

Kise was on cloud nine as he gushed "Your sister is amazing ssu! She knows exactly what she wants to do, she's planning to be a designer! She hasn't even graduated middle school though, I didn't even know what I wanted to do when I was in middle school. I was floating before I joined the basketball team ssu!" You chuckled and nodded "Mai has endless passion, which is why no matter what she requests I'll help her out if I can. It's why I won't turn down her fashion shows, she does have to build a portfolio somehow. Though I wonder what she'll do now that the notorious Kise-sama of her dreams agreed to help her out now and then" You couldn't help but sigh, although you knew it'd be trouble you still smiled. The emptiness behind that smile made your hand curl more tightly around the umbrella, noticing that Kise gave your hand a light squeeze and glanced at you curiously. You seemed to have a normal expression, so he just watched quietly. You refused to let Mai feel lonely, it was awful growing up in that giant house alone, after your grandparents passed, it was only occasionally a neighbor came by to make sure you ate and locked the door. Any time you were bullied or hurt, you'd take care of it, or a family friend would be there. Parent-teacher conferences were phone calls usually unless the timing was right. So you were there for Mai when you could be. Picking her up from kindergarten when you were in fourth grade. Cooking dinner and learning how to make porridge when she was sick, it was gloomy thoughts brought on by the rain. Kise hummed softly "You know I think Takaocchi is amazing too ssu, you go so far for your little sister. You're only a few years apart, but you are both her parent, her brother and her friend ssu. I couldn't imagine that either, you take care of the cooking and cleaning; you keep yourself from failing classes, you're a skilled athlete, an online celebrity in a way, now a model, and everything else. I wouldn't be able to imagine all of that, but you do it with a smile. And you look after Midorimacchi, I might end up getting a bit jealous seeing you spoil him so much though ssu."

Blinking your smile warmed a bit, it hadn't looked fake, but now it seemed more radiant as you hummed "The type of attention you'll get from me is different Kicchan~ I'll spoil you when you'll let me~ After all, love, work and war will be our balancing act. I won't let you walk away so quickly~" With a smile you watched him disappear into the train station with the parting words "We'll break the world this weekend ssu~ I'll be waiting" He grinned like an angel and disappeared to the platform you chuckled and watched as his dazzling radiance scampered into the arriving train with perfect time, you waved as it departed and headed off. Shooting a text to Midorima 'I dropped off Kicchan early, I was going to bring the rickshaw but it's raining a bit too hard, I'll see you at practice!'


End file.
